Balto and Jenna saves the team
by Texasman1836
Summary: What if Jenna helped Balto find the team. They both would have to deal with Steele. Please leave reviews.


As the sun sank over the horizon, Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk and Luk were looking for Steele and his team. They would stop now and then to smell and mark trees. By the time darkness fell, Balto and the others were exhausted. _We should have found the team by now!_ thought Balto.

The air was freezing and Balto was shivering a little, but his fur was not as thick as Jenna's. The beautiful husky gave her bandanna. "It will help a little." said Jenna with a warm smile. "I know it will." replied Balto.

Then at the top of the next hill, Balto smelled something familiar. Jenna smelled it also, but she did not like it. They looked down in the valley. Slowly, the moon moved out from behind some clouds.

"Balto, we have found them." said Boris patting Balto on the back.

Balto turned to Boris, Muk and Luk. "I want you three to stay right here. We'll call for you if we need help."

While the dogs huddled for warmth near the unconscious musher, Steele paced anxiously. No one even noticed Balto and Jenna until they were practically beside them.

"Balto and Jenna?" Star said in disbelief. "How did you find us?"

Balto looked the team over. "Is anyone hurt?" he asked.

Steele stepped up before the team could respond. "Everyone is fine," he growled. He moved between Balto and the sled, his lips curled into a snarl.

"Yeah, but our musher hit his head. He didn't get up," explained Star with a shiver.

"And he's not moving," Nikki added.

"All right. Follow us. Balto can lead you home." said Jenna as she tried to put the lead harness on Balto.

"I can." agreed Balto.

But Steele had other ideas. "We don't need his help, Jenna!" he snapped as he pulled the harness from Jenna.

"Maybe we should listen to them," begged Star, but who was he kidding? Steele was in no mood to listen to the weakest of the team.

Steele swung around and gave Star a growl. Star cringed and shut his mouth.

Nikki stepped forward. "How would you get us home, Balto?" he asked.

"I marked the trail. Like this." said Balto as he swiped a dead tree.

The others were clearly impressed. Steele grew even more furious. First Jenna had fallen in love with Balto, and now the others were wanting to follow Balto's lead. Steele knocked the tree over and growled at Balto.

"I'll get us back," he barked. "I'm the lead dog! I'm in charge of this team!" He moved up as to chase Balto away.

But Balto wasn't backing down. "Then let me take the medicine," he begged. "The children are getting sicker." he looked at the sled and the box of antitoxin.

Steele was panting now. A dark glare filled his eyes. "You touch that box and I'll tear you apart!" he then turned to Jenna. "If you help him, Jenna," she felt her fear rush over her as Steele growled at her. "I'll make your life a living hell before I make you my wife!"

"Steele! I'm not leaving without that medicine," said Balto holding his ground.

Steele jumped forward and knocked Balto to the ground. "Who do you think you are?" he snarled.

Balto rose, shaking off the snow. "I don't want to fight," he said bravely as he moved toward the sled. Steele was ready for another shot at Balto.

Jenna moved between Steele and Balto. "Steele! My girl is dieing and the only way to help her is to let Balto help." she snapped.

Boris, Muk and Luk watched from the hill. "I hope Balto knows what he's doing." cried Muk as he threw his arms around Boris in fear. Boris felt like he was going to be squeezed to death by the scared bear cub.

"M-Muk! Let...me go!" he honked weakly, unable yell at Muk.

"Sorry, uncle Boris," Muk said, apologizing for squeezing Boris to tight.

When Balto reached the sled, Steele attacked again. But this time he went for Balto's neck. "What's with Steele? All Balto wants to do is help!" gasped Star.

Steele and Balto tumbled in the snow. Balto struggled to get to the crate of antitoxin. Jenna rushed to aid Balto, but Steele knocked her away. Then Steele grabbed Jenna's bandanna and threw Balto against a rocky snowbank. The half-breed's head hit one of the rocks hard, and Balto fell to the ground with Jenna's bandanna laying next to him.

Steele turned to Jenna who was struggling to get to her feet. "It's time to make you mine." growled Steele as he forced her on her back and tried to rape her, but Balto got to his feet.

Steele could not believe his eyes. "You can't be alive after that!" he gasped.

Balto lunged at Steele and the evil malamute fell off the cliff and was no more. Balto then turned to the team ready for someone to stand against him, but to his surprise the team took their places and Star put the lead harness on Balto. At last Balto was leading a team. He and Jenna had saved the team.

"Let's go home." said Balto as he nuzzled Jenna. "With you all the way, Balto." replied Jenna happily.

You all know what happened after that. Balto became a hero.

.


End file.
